While the configuration of mobile phones is conventionally predetermined by its manufacturer, a new method to configure mobile phones in a modular manner has recently been proposed. This method allows end users to select modules for the mobile phones on the basis of their preference, and assemble the selected modules by themselves. In this manner, this method provides the end users with features oriented mobile phones that are customized according to their needs.
For mobile phones to be used in an actual telecommunication network, the mobile phones should go through various regulatory tests and approvals such as Type Approval (“TA”), compliance tests, etc. before they are placed in the markets. Such regulatory tests and approvals require the mobile phones to be provided with unique identifiers such as model names and IMEI (International Mobile Station Equipment Identity). However, mobile phones configured by the above method may not be provided with such identifiers before they are assembled by the end users.